OS Dans les yeux de Rebelle
by Yrnette
Summary: Saison 5. Mérida est obligée de rester à Storybrooke. Dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas, elle observe et juge les habitants...


Me voilà de retour pour un petit OS, écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma Bêta Talysman ^^

Merci à Wicked, ma Bêta exceptionnelle pour cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Ouat, sauf l'histoire...

 **Dans les yeux de Rebelle**

Elle avait essayé de cerner chaque habitant de cette ville depuis son arrivée. Tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, dans son monde et auprès de son royaume, Mérida s'était intéressé à chaque individu, chaque personne de ce petit village. Même si le mot n'était sûrement pas le mieux choisi, elle ne savait pas comment le définir autrement. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle s'était renseignée auprès de tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'informer, avait lu certains contes à la bibliothèque, cherchant à savoir qui elle pouvait croire, à qui elle pouvait demander de l'aide. C'était fou de constater à quel point il était facile de se renseigner sur les citoyens de cette ville avec un peu de curiosité et de détermination. Et elle avait entendu tellement d'avis contradictoire que sa jolie tête rousse risquait d'imploser. C'est pourquoi elle s'était assise sur un banc quelques minutes, vêtues d'un pantalon bleu et d'un haut de ce monde, prêtés par Belle. Elle souffla quelques minutes, et observa les passants pour se changer les idées. Elle vit Archie Hopper et son chien Pongo traverser la rue, Leroy et la bande des nains siffler, Granny en train de ranger le panneau d'affichage de son Dinner... Il faudrait d'ailleurs que la princesse voit avec la matriarche de la ville combien elle lui devait. Quand elle avait apprit que la jeune fille était une amie de Ruby et que sa petite-fille allait bien, la bonne dame avait accepté de la loger et la nourrir gratuitement, mais Mérida ne comptait pas accepter aussi facilement. Elle avait des principes.

La reine soupira. La voilà rendue à compter les mouches en regardant les habitants mener leurs petites vies bien rangées, sans savoir quoi faire de plus, loin de sa famille et de son royaume. Elle en avait assez de demander de l'aide à tous, sans résultat. Comme pour Granny, elle dépendait trop des autres à son goût. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était chercher, et attendre. La rouquine continua de regarder les rues et remarqua Mary-Margaret en train de promener son fils dans une poussette, son mari à ses côtés. La jeune mère leva la tête et la vit, lui adressant un salut de la main que Mérida ne lui rendit qu'à contre-coeur.

Mérida s'était naturellement tournée vers Snow-White et le Prince Charming. Leur héroïsme, leur bravoure et leurs vertus étaient célébrés par tous. Ils étaient décrit comme de purs héros, les plus grands de tous les royaumes. Elle avait entendu les récits sur le courage de Snow, sur son combat pour récupérer son trône pris par sa belle-mère et son acharnement à trouver sa fin heureuse avec son prince. Sa détermination à reprendre les terres qui lui revenaient de droit semblaient pouvoir rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes, mais Mérida n'avait jamais entendu dire que Snow avait eu des problèmes à s'imposer en temps que reine, même en étant une femme. Elles n'avaient visiblement pas eu le même nombre d'épreuves à affronter. Quant à David, son prince, il était un berger s'étant élevé au rang de héros grâce à ses talents au combat et son courage. La jeune reine admirait cette évolution, et elle devait admettre que le couple paraissait heureux, harmonieux et bien sous tous rapports.

Mais ensuite, Mérida avait rencontré Lily. La rousse avait surprit le regard de pure haine que lançait la jeune femme en direction des Charmings à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait consulter le couple royal pour des conseils ou pour louer leurs qualités. Cela avait intrigué l'ancienne princesse et elle avait décidé de parler à l'inconnue. Bien que réticente au début, la brune avait accepté de lui parler de ce prétendu ménage parfait. Elle lui avait tout dit. Comment ils l'avaient enlevé à sa mère avant même sa naissance, envoyé dans un monde inconnu, puis tenté de cacher sa vérité. Et tout cela parce qu'ils refusaient de risquer la pureté de leur fille. Cela avait révulsé Mérida. Leur excuse ne tenait pas la route : quels parents pouvaient être sûrs que leur enfant serait quelqu'un de bien ? Qui tentaient de le priver de libre arbitre dès leur naissance ? Surtout au vu du parcours de leur progéniture...

On lui avait dit que le cœur de Snow s'était obscurci légèrement quand elle avait provoqué la mort de la maire de la ville, l'ancienne Evil Queen. Mérida se demandait comment cela était possible, comment son cœur ne pouvait pas être noirci au moins de moitié, ou comment ils pouvaient prétendre être des héros après leurs actions passées. La rédemption semblait être un point commun des nombreux habitants mais dans le cas du couple mythique de cette ville, il lui semblait que cette rédemption avait été donné beaucoup trop rapidement. Surtout qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à abandonner, voire sacrifier ceux qui ne faisaient pas directement partie de leur précieuse famille, ou même ceux qu'ils ne jugeaient pas en valoir la peine.

Venait ensuite l'Evil Queen, qui marchait au bras de Robin Hood, le petit Roland sautillant devant le couple. Comme beaucoup, et avant même d'arriver à Storybrooke, l'écossaise avait entendu parler des horribles crimes qu'avait commis Regina Mills. Les meurtres, les chantages, la dévastation qu'elle laissait derrière elle. On disait que son cœur était aussi glacé et noir que les roches qui surplombaient les monts escarpés de Dunbroch. Contrairement aux Charmings, Regina possédait encore quelques détracteurs, ici même. Du temps de son règne, on la disait impitoyable, froide, cruelle. Mérida était toute disposée à croire cela, à se méfier de ses pièges et de sa mascarade pour gagner la confiance des autres.

Et pourtant, Regina avait fait un chemin de croix fulgurant et sincère. Elle avait réveillé la part de lumière en elle à l'arrivée de son fils, qui fut son salut. Pour lui, elle avait changé, était devenue une héroïne. Mérida admirait cette capacité de se repentir, de trouver la force de passer du mal au bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre quelqu'un qui avait parcouru tant de route pour la rédemption mais ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins, c'était les personnes qui refusaient de voir le courage qu'il avait fallu à cette femme pour retrouver l'envie d'être une femme intègre après tant d'année dans les ténèbres.

Regina avait trouvé le meilleur au fond d'elle-même afin de devenir qui elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus complexe et tourmenté qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Étouffée par une mère tyrannique, dévastée par la mort de son premier amour par cette dernière, cette enfance chaotique avait contribué à faire d'elle ce monstre que tous connaissaient. Si le destin existait, la fatalité avait choisi Regina comme souffre-douleur toute désignée. Non seulement Cora l'avait formée pour devenir comme elle, mais la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée. D'abord, la mort de ce garçon d'écurie l'avait anéantie, perturbant son esprit qui avait refusé de voir la culpabilité de sa mère, rejetant toute la faute sur une enfant. Contrainte à un mariage de raison avec un mari bien plus âgé qu'elle, elle était ensuite tombée sous la coupe d'un sorcier manipulateur pour qui elle n'était qu'un raccourci pratique pour achever ses plans.

Mais malgré toutes ses épreuves, la Reine avait réussi à faire marche arrière. Bien que la plupart des mauvaises langues pourraient prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait fait que sous la contrainte imposée par les héros – héros dont le glorieux portrait avait été brossé précédemment – les progrès de cette femme ne pouvaient être ignorés. Ces efforts semblaient avoir payés, même si sa situation n'était pas idéale, loin de là. Mais Mérida voulait garder espoir pour elle et espérer que l'ancienne Reine trouve sa Fin Heureuse.

Mérida se leva et commença à marcher un peu, essayant de se concentrer sur sa quête, mais ne put empêcher ses pensées dériver quand elle croisa Hook et Emma. Les anciens Dark Ones s'étaient excusés auprès de tous après le retour de l'UnderWorld pour leur période maléfique, mais la blonde avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner de la part de Mérida. Or la rousse, malgré son bon cœur, n'avait pas pardonné à la jeune femme. Pas encore en tout cas. A cause d'elle et de son compagnon, elle avait été emmenée dans ce monde inconnu. Emma avait prit son cœur, l'avait réduit en esclavage et forcée à exécuter des tâches ingrates et ignobles. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier cela si facilement. De plus son pirate avait manqué de détruire ce monde. Même pour la tolérante reine de Dunbroch, c'était un peu difficile à pardonner.

Cependant, ces incidents mis de côté, Mérida se souvenait également de sa première rencontre avec Emma, quand elle essayait de lutter contre les ténèbres qui la taraudaient. Elle était aux abois, cherchant par tous les moyens à échapper à ces forces qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Mérida avait vu la blonde combattre ses pulsions, quand elle avait manqué de la tuer. Elle serai morte aujourd'hui si le Capitaine Hook n'était pas arrivé.

La rousse ne comprenait pas vraiment ce couple, mais il était indéniable qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et qu'ils avaient accompli un bout de chemin ensemble. Mérida ne connaissait pas vraiment le pirate qui se maquillait mais lui aussi faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Le mystérieux tueur, paria repenti. Tombeur de ses dames notables et buveur invétéré de rhum. C'était ce que les habitants avaient pensé de lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette première impression semblait avoir elle aussi bien évoluée. Au fur et à mesure du temps, Killian Jones, tout comme Regina, avait échangé son lourd passé de Méchant au profit d'un statut plus honorable de héros. Et si Mérida ne supportait pas les héros célébrés injustement, elle admirait profondément les repentis, et Jones en faisait partie.

Mérida dépassa le couple, et continua sa marche. Les rues, le béton, les bâtiments, rien ne lui était familier. Les voitures la terrifiaient, et rien ne pouvait l'aider à s'orienter dans la masse grouillante d'une ville partagée entre deux mondes. Il était étrange de voir combien des hommes et des femmes issues des mêmes contrées, des mêmes lieux qu'elle, se comportaient comme si ces bruits, ces odeurs et la vue qui s'offraient à eux étaient parfaitement communs. Elle soupira et accéléra le pas. Son pantalon lui permettait d'avancer bien plus vite que les robes qu'elle avait toujours été obligée de porter et elle avait toujours regardé ceux de Mulan avec envie. La liberté de mouvement était bien supérieure, tout était plus facile à réaliser. La jeune femme allait faire passer des lois pour autoriser le port de tel vêtements une fois de retour chez elle, c'était une certitude.

La rousse arriva dans l'allée résidentielle et sourit en apercevant la maison saumon qui se démarquait de toutes les autres. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les marches et d'approcher de l'entrée. Quand ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle avait été mortifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait subir, bien que contre son gré, à Belle. Elle s'était aussitôt mise à la recherche de la brunette et l'avait serrée dans ses bras avec force, retrouvant son amie dans les règles. Belle ne lui en avait jamais tenue rigueur et les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu enfin se retrouver sans l'épée de Damoclès de la Sauveuse au-dessus de leur tête.

Belle lui avait ensuite présentée proprement son époux, l'ancien/nouveau Dark One. Mérida avait salué son ancien captif avec un certain malaise, sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'était contenté de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, visiblement peu habitué à fréquenter amicalement d'autres personnes que sa femme. Dans d'autres circonstance, Mérida se serait dans un premier temps insurgé en apprenant l'identité de l'homme dont lui avait tant parlé Belle durant leur aventure pour reconquérir son royaume. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel homme pour la douce, courageuse héroïne. Elle avait entendu les mêmes rumeurs pour lui que pour le reste de la ville. Mais Rumplestiltskin, alias Mr. Gold, traînait vraiment la pire réputation d'entre tous. Machiavélique, insensible, à moitié-fou, il semblait être l'incarnation du diable en personne. Ses deals et ses crimes magiques monstrueux ainsi que sa main mise sur toute la ville et sa connaissance parfaite de tous les vilains petits secrets de chacun faisait de lui un être redoutable.

Mais la sœur des triplés avait vu le couple à l'œuvre. Elle connaissait déjà la bravoure de Belle, tout comme sa capacité à faire ressortir le meilleur chez les autres. Son arrivée à Storybrooke et son travail forcé pour Emma avait été l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Mr Gold. Mérida avait vu en lui un lâche, un homme sans grande volonté ni prestance, apeuré par son ombre. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêté à cela. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et il en faisait partie. Et si la Dark Swan avait vu un héros en devenir en lui, il avait la force de l'être, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Mérida savait que parfois, il suffisait d'une piqûre de rappel ou d'un peu d'aide pour que le courage ne se manifeste. Et elle avait trouvé une motivation suffisante pour lui : son amour pour sa femme.

C'était cet amour indéniable et puissant qui lui avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus que l'espèce de démon que les autres voyaient en lui. Ce même amour qui lui avait permit de se lever et de prendre les armes pour sauver une simple tasse, s'enfuir puis sauver son épouse, malgré les risques et ses chances de survie excessivement faibles. Mérida avait décidé de laisser une chance à l'homme avant de le juger.

Elle allait toquer quand elle vit Gold revenir, à pied, jusqu'à chez lui. Elle lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre, alors qu'il l'accueillait avec un sourire poli. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait négocié son cœur alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Mérida sourit. À leur retour de l'UnderWorld, le couple lui avait proposé leur aide pour s'adapter à la ville et si Mérida recevait déjà toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin de Granny, venir voir les tourtereaux était toujours agréables, surtout quand ils essayaient de trouver une solution à son problème avec elle.

« - Mérida. Que me vaut se plaisir ? »

La jeune reine sourit de nouveau et regarda le mari de son amie du coin de l'œil.

« - Je ne viens pas m'éterniser. Je ne fais que passer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle sortit une petite pochette de sa sacoche, qui appartenait à l'origine à Ruby, soit Red. Elle l'ouvrit et en répandit le contenu dans la paume de sa main. Elle vit les yeux de Gold s'agrandirent en voyant les morceaux de sa précieuse tasse ébréchée devant lui. Elle hocha la tête.

« - J'ai pensé que vous voudriez la récupérer tous les deux. Même si elle est en mauvais état... »

Le Dark One leva la main et un nuage de fumée violette s'éleva dans la main de Mérida au beau milieu de sa phrase. La rousse sentit soudainement une tasse reconstituée dans sa main. La porcelaine était intacte, blanche, avec des motifs bleus délicats sur le côté. Tout était parfait, comme neuf, excepté la brèche bien visible qui en faisait la particularité.

Mérida sourit et la tendit à Gold comme la première fois, par la anse, mais en y faisait bien plus attention que la première fois. Le Dark One suivit la tasse des yeux avant d'avancer les mains et de la récupérer. Ses mains se refermèrent sur elle comme sur le plus beaux des trésors, la palpant pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier avant qu'elle ne secoua la tête.

« - Je suis sûre que Belle sera heureuse de la revoir aussi. »

Il la regarda, sa reconnaissance clairement visible sur son visage et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il retourna chez lui et Mérida eut le temps d'entendre une exclamation féminine de surprise et de joie provenant de la maison.

La reine sourit et commença à s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'elle ne resterai pas ici toute sa vie, mais elle avait rencontré des personnages bien singuliers et hauts en couleurs. Et ses deux amis qu'elle venait de laisser restaient les plus atypiques mais également les plus remarquables. Elle avait une seule certitude, c'était qu'elle se souviendrait d'eux peu importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Sauf si une nouvelle malédiction était prévue, bien entendu.


End file.
